


Angel

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Doctor Who Fics [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Concussions, F/F, Head Injury, Victorian, Victorian!Lesbian!Reader, lesbian!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: You, a Victorian Lesbian, literally run into the Doctor, and mistake her for an angel.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Series: Doctor Who Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674148
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anon said: “1 from your prompt list with 13? Xx”  
> Prompts: 1. “Are you alright? You hit your head pretty hard.”  
> Reader Gender: Fem!Reader  
> TW: references to the Victorians and some of their grossness, head injury/concussion  
> A/N: This is incredibly long by my standards, but I think it came out really well. I really like this concept, based on [this post](https://fanofthestuff.tumblr.com/post/611218047216353280/l-e-g).  
> EDITED: 1/8/21 – Normally, I wouldn’t rewrite a fic I wrote rather recently, but I’ve done more research on the Victorian era and wanted to fix this fic to be more historical.

The mud and filth of the street squelched under your boots as you made your way home as quickly as you could. The year was 1892 and despite the city’s success, all you wanted was to leave. The city was, by all standards, disgusting and overcrowded. Due to the horses and large amount of people, the streets were covered in mud and feces and who knows what else. Sickness was commonplace, especially among children and the poor.

The trip to the grocery store was an annoying chore, to say the least.

Although home wasn’t much better. At home, your parents would talk endlessly about how you needed to be a true woman. But more than anything, they want you to attract a husband. It was always about your future husband. But, in your honest opinion, the lovely woman next door – or any woman for that matter – was preferable to any man.

You were too much in your own head to watch where you were going. Your grocery list replaying in your head. Because one minute, you were walking home, and the next, you were flat on your back in the mud, head hurting like no other.

Someone leaned over you. Their mouth moving, but no words coming out. Your head was pounding, your ears ringing, and your vision blurry. How hard did you fall, exactly?

Something, someone, was in your field of vision. You blinked a few times, willing your eyes to focus. And when they finally did, the most beautiful woman you’d ever laid your eyes on came into view.

“Are you alright?” The angel asked. Her voice was something you could listen to forever and be happy. “You hit your head pretty hard.”

Fog still muddled your brain. You barely even registered her soft but firm hands lifting you into a sitting position. You tried to respond, but the only thing to come out was “Are you an angel?”

Other voices around you sounded, but it was still difficult to make them out clearly. There was a quick buzzing and flash of yellow light. The angel’s voice came loud and clear. “Ah, a concussion then.” More voices. She must be conversing with someone. “Better take her to the TARDIS, just in case.”

Then, you were being lifted and your stomach flipped. Her arms – you assumed them to be her arms – were cradling you to her chest. The nausea dissipated almost instantly at their comforting warmth. As you pressed your head to her chest, you could almost swear that she had more than one heartbeat. ‘ _Must be the concussion_.’ You thought.

The TARDIS, whatever _that_ was, was close, it seemed because it was only a short while before you were being placed on an extremely soft, comfortable bed. The angel’s warmth was quick to leave you. You reached out for her. “Angel?”

She appeared in your vision again. “Right here. Don’t worry.” Then, she was gone again.

You could hear her rustling next to you, but you stayed still. The ringing in your ears had practically stopped and your vision was starting to clear. From what you could make out, the room was lit by a bright, almost too bright, light, and the walls were a deep blue. You turned your head to the beautiful angel before you. Finally, for the first time, you were able to take her in.

Her blonde hair draped the sides of her face gracefully. In such a way that made you want to run your hands through it. She wore a long lilac coat with dark blue lines. The way it moved was elegant and brought attention to her legs, which were only covered by her pants to the middle of her thigh. You almost choked at the sight. _Damn…_

You could feel yourself fall in love almost instantly. You’d always loved a woman with confidence and independence. Something about women in pants… or just women in general…

The angel spun around, grin on her face and bottle of liquid in her hand. If she was bothered by your obvious staring, she said nothing about it. “Right, drink this. Should help with the concussion.”

You took the bottle from her and sniffed at the liquid inside. The putrid smell made you jerk your nose away and you shot a dubious look at the woman. She smiled. You decided right then and there that you would do anything to see that smile again, even drink whatever this was. So, you took a deep breath, held your nose, and forced it down your throat. She smiled at you again.

“What’s your name?” She asked, taking the bottle back from you.

“Y/N.”

“Nice to meet you, Y/N. I’m the Doctor. Sorry about runnin’ into you. Bit scattered.”

You smiled at her response. The Doctor was definitely a unique name, but it fit her so perfectly that you could think of nothing else. “As was I, I’m afraid. If I were not lost in my own head, I would have surely noticed the most beautiful woman on the street.”

A blush spread over her perfect cheeks. She coughed. “Ah- thank you.” She paused, looking you over. “How are you feeling?”

You took a minute to evaluate yourself. The pain in the back of your skull was almost non-existent. There was no trace of ringing. Your vision was as clear as it normally was. It was almost as if you’d never fallen. “Fine, it seems. Tell me, how can a mere medicine do such wonders? Surely it must be special in some way. I have never known a single cure.”

The Doctor looked hesitant to answer, as if there was something holding her back. She was silent for a moment. It was almost as if she was debating herself. Finally, she answered you. “It’s alien medicine, not human. Way more advanced.”

‘ _Right. Okay. Did she just say alien?_ ’ “I’m not sure I understand.”

The Doctor nodded and bit her lip. It was as if there was a war going on in her mind. As if she was debating on a decision. Suddenly, she walked over to you and held out her hand. “Let me show you.”

You nodded and she helped you to stand. Then, with incredible care, she guided you through a maze of hallways until you reached a large room. In the center was a large object, though you didn’t quite know _what_ it was. There were four large yellow crystals that arched over the object and another in the center. The room was filled with a yellow and blue light. The walls were adorned with hexagons, many of which glowed blue. It was oddly beautiful, strangely comforting.

“This,” she said, motioning to the room, “is the controls to my ship. It can travel in space and time.”

You were left gaping at her words. “Is this the TARDIS?”

She looked at you, surprised. “Yes.”

“And it can travel in space?” She nodded. “How is that possible?” You whispered. You were awestruck at such a notion.

“You can come with us, if you’d like.” The Doctor said out of nowhere. She was leaning toward you, almost begging you to agree.

How could you say no to that smile?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [ my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
